


Odds Are (We'll Be Alright)  (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, S05E09 No Good Deed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid tag to 5x09 "No Good Deed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds Are (We'll Be Alright)  (VID)

 

Music: "Odds Are" by Barenaked Ladies

 

 

 

 


End file.
